Perfect
by Kawaii Angelwings
Summary: Joey's life seems pretty normal for a typical high school guy in front of his friends, but at home, it's a completely different story.


'Thoughts', "Talking", ~P.O.V./Setting change~, ~*Flashback*~, /Convo. boxes/, \Telephone conversation\, diary entry/lyrics  
  
Ok. This is a song fic. I don't own the song Perfect or Yugioh. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Hey dad look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time Doing things I wanna do? 'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove All along  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm alright And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Joey Wheeler is a hard boy to understand. He gets bad grades at school, he join many team sports and he's doing great with his friends and not to mention dueling. Everyone don't get how he could live such a happy life. It's like he has no parents to lecture him about good grades and all.  
  
Actually, no one really knows Joey that well except for his close friends. The happy, carefree Joey was just a cover up. His life is pretty hard. He doesn't get along well with his father anymore and his mother and sister left them a long time ago. His father is now a alcholic and he disapprove with Joey no matter what he does. He just don't understand Joey anymore.  
  
Joey walk home with his friends after school. They talk and laugh. Soon it was just him and Yugi left. "Hey Yug. You're a great friend." "You too Joey. Um..Say, can I come over to your place this weekend. Since we have that project to do and all." "Um...I'm sorry Yug. You know my dad. He'll disapprove and if you come with my permission there will be big trouble for you and me." Joey said sadly as he look at the his feet. "It's ok Joey. I understand. Well, you can come over to my place and we'll work on the project there." "Sounds great." "Well, here's my street. Bye Joey." Yugi said as he ran off. "Bye." Joey said as he watch Yugi disappear into his house. Joey sigh and countinue his way home.  
  
When he got home. He found the house empty but it was a mess. He went upstairs and dump his bag there and change into some comfy clothes. He starts picking up the dishes and wash them. Take all the dirty laundry and put them in the washer. He mop and sweep the floor. It was around 5:30 when he was finally done. He went upstairs and took a bath. He came out shortly and got dress. He sat down at his desk and put out his journal. He open it to a blank page and pull out the pen.  
  
Entry 78. 03/23/98  
  
When I think about all the things that my dad disapprove. It hurts. A lot. He thinks I'm wasting my time. Doing the things I wanna do, but I really want to do is just make him proud. Proud of me. That's all. I'm never gonna be good enough for him. I wonder did I grow up according to plan? According to his plan I mean. I'm thinking that I can't keep pretending that everythings all right because it's not. I just hate it when he disapproves everything I do. He trying to change me somehow. But he will never change me. Never. I am who I am. But we lost it and not it's just too late. We can't go back now. Why does he want me to be so perfect in his own way?  
  
Joey stop writing and look over his entry. He heard the front door open and knew his dad came home. Drunk. Joey sigh and close the book. He put it in his drawer. (Is that how you spell it? Oh well.) Just in time too. Cause his dad flung his door open.  
  
"Joseph! Where's my dinner?!" his dad shouted. "I haven't made it yet. I didn't think you'd be home this early." Joey said nervously. "Well, get going and make me a decent dinner you brat or do you want me to hit you again?!" his dad yell. "Ok. I'm going." Joey said as he ran pass his dad and downstairs.  
  
When he finish making the dinner for his dad. He made a little something for himself and brought it upstairs with him. He finish what he was eating and pull out his homework. He open the math text book and got working. He struggle as he try to get the questions.  
  
"I can't get this. It's too hard. Maybe I can call Yugi to help me." Joey said as he pull out his cellphone that both Serenity and his mom bought for him as an birthday present last year. He dial Yugi's number and waited.  
  
\Hello. Motou's resident./ Yugi said. \Yug. I need help./ Joey said. \What's wrong?/ \Well, I don't get the math questions. Can you help me?/ \Alright. Let me just go up to my room and pull it out./ \Thanks Yug. You're a life saver./ \What are friends for./  
  
After Joey got help from Yugi they talk for a bit before they hung up. Joey finish his English assigment and Math work. He went to lay down on his bed and stare at the ceiling. 'Will dad remember my birthday? It is in 2 more days. But I doubt that he'll remember. Just like he forgot the last 6 birthdays.' Joey thought. He sigh and turn off the lamp and slept.  
  
They next day Joey woke up and got ready for school He shove all his homework and text book in his bag. He went downstairs and saw his dad sleeping on the couch and the T.V. was still on. Joey sigh and shut the T.V. off and cover his dad with a blanket. He went to make breakfast for himself and made extra for his dad. So when he wake up, he could have something to eat. Joey sat down and ate slowly. He look up from his plate and look at his watch.  
  
"Shit. I'm gonna be late for school if I don't get a move on." Joey said. He grab his bag and shove the piece of toast into his mouth. He open the fridge and grab a carton of chocolate milk. Grab his keys and ran out the door. Joey ran and ate all the way too school. Nearly choking on it all. He made it to school on time and went into his classroom.  
  
"You made it just in time Joey." Yugi said. "Yeah." Joey said huffing and puffing. "Did your dad keep you?" Tristian ask. "Nah. He was asleep." Joey said as he plop down onto his seat. "Class has begun. Take out your assignment. I want to collect them right now before you guys have your test." the English teacher said. "Test?!" Joey exclaim as he abruptly. "Yes. Test. Is there something wrong Mr.Wheeler?" the teacher ask. "N..no mam." Joey said. "Then please take your seat." the teacher said as she started collecting everyone's assignement. Joey sat down and groan. "I totally forgot that we have a test yesterday." Joey said. "It's ok. As long as you pay attention to the class these past few weeks. Then is shouldn't be a problem." Yugi said. "But that's the thing. I didn't pay attention to class much these past few weeks." Joey said. "Well, then you can only do your best Joey." Yugi said as he handed his assignement to the teacher.  
  
As soon as everyone's assignement was collected. The English teacher handed out the test. "Once you finish. You may do whatever you wish." the teacher said. "And begin."  
  
Everyone was skimming through the test. Writing down whatever question they could answer. Joey took one look at his test and he could see the F already. He groan and try to answer the first question. It was a half an hour already. Most of the peoepl were done there test and was just talking with their friends. Joey saw that Yugi, Tristian and Tea was done and was just talking about things. Joey look at his sheet. He only have gotten to page 2 and had 2 more to go. He quickly write down whatever came into mind and just handed it in. He walk over to the group.  
  
"You done Joey?" Tea ask. Kind of shock. "Yeah." Joey said as he shove his hands into his pocket. "Do you think you past?" Tristian ask. "Have I ever past a test before?" Joey ask. "Yeah." Tristian reply. "Well, maybe not. I had no clue what I was writing about. I'm gonna get an F for sure." Joey said as he shook his head. "It can't be that bad. You'll probably get most of them right." Yugi said. "Yeah. It would be a miracle though." Joey said as he lean against the wall. "Didn't you study for this test?" Tea ask. "No. I totally forgot about it." Joey said. "How can you? We reminded you all the way home yesterday." Tea exclaim. Joey just shrug. The others just look at Joey and shook their heads.  
  
Time flew by and before you know it. It was the end of the day already. Joey walk home and made him a snack to eat and wash the dishes from thie morning. He brought his snack upstairs and went into his room. He change into comfortable clothes and sat down on his desk. Pull out his History text book and paper. He quickly wrote the answer to the question down. Not really sure if the answer was right or not. He then took out his Math assignement and start working on that. He didn't got very far before he just gave up and pull out his book report. He work on it for a bit before stopping and just decided to not do anymore of it. He stare at the clock on his night stand. 6:30 it read. Joey sigh. He knew his dad would probably be home soon. But then he thought about it.  
  
'Wait. Today is Friday. He doesn't come home that early. He comes home around 8 or so tonight. So I have 2 more hours of alone time before he comes home. But then again he might not come home till 10 cause he probably gonna go out and drink. Oh well.' Joey thought. He pull out his journal and open to the a blank page.  
  
Entry 79, 03/24/98  
  
Well, 1 more day till my birthday. Whoopee. To tell you the truth. I'm not really excited. It's just a day that happens to be the day that I came into the world. Who cares. I know my dad sure wouldn't. I had a test today. I try to finish it but I just couldn't. My mind wasn't on the test. It was on the pain that was inside of me. Inside my heart. I try not to think about if but I can't. I wonder if my dad knows that he use to be my hero. Yeah. He was my hero. Every kid had a hero when he was younger and my hero was my dad. All the days I spent with him were great. What happy memories.  
  
Joey stop writing and thought back to the old times.  
  
~*Flashback*~, ~Joey's P.O.V.~  
  
I was 7. It has been a year since my mother and sister left. But I got over it with the help of my father. Mom still contact us. It's just that she needs to be alone. But I still don't understand why she took Serenity with her. She probably didn't want to be alone.  
  
Dad takes a lot of day offs to spend time with me since he knows that I'll be alone. He didn't want me to be alone so he took time off to play with me. He took me to the park. It was a nice summer day. We walk to the park and I saw Tristian there with his brothers. I ran over to Tristian. ~End P.O.V.~  
  
"Hey Tristian!" a little version of Joey said. "Hey Joey. What are you doing here?" "Me and my dad came to have fun." "I was just about to leave with my brothers." "Come on Tristian or we'll leave you behind." 1 of Tristian's brother said. "Coming bro. Well, see ya at school Joey." Tristian said as he ran after his brother.  
  
Joey's dad came up to Joey. "So what do you want to do little guy?" Joey's dad said. "I want to go on the swings daddy." Joey said with a huge smile on his face. "Ok." "Yaay!" Joey said and ran over to the swing. But he slip on the gravel and fell. His dad ran over to him and kneel down. "Are you ok son? Are you hurt?" "I have this bad swape wite there." Joey said as he points to the huge scrape on his leg. "And it hurts." Joey said with tears in his large honey brown eyes. His dad gave him a hug and wipe his tears away. "Aw. Let's get you home so we can clean it ok?" "No. I'll be ok. Can I still go on the swing?" Joey said with a smile on his face. "Sure. If that what you want." Joey smile and got up and walk over to the swing this time. His dad walk over behind him and Joey got on the swing. "I want to go right up into the sky daddy." Joey said. "I don't think you can go that high." "Aww. Ok. just push me real high then." His dad chuckle. "Alright son. Anything for you."  
  
After a few hours at the park. Joey got tired, thirsty and hungry. "I'm hungry dad." "Well, let's go buy a burger." "Ok!" Joey shouted happily and grab his dad's hand. "Come on dad. Let's go to Burger King. I like those little toys they have." Joey said as he drag his dad to the sidewalk. They walk across the street and went inside Burger King. "How may I help you today?" the lady said. "What do you want Joey?" his dad ask. "I want that burger right there." Joey said as he point to a picture. "I'll have that and a chicken burger." Joey's dad said as he pull out his wallet. "Ok and what toy would you like little boy." the lady ask. "Can I see them all?" Joey ask in a sweet voice. "Sure." the lady said. She came back with a whole bucket of toys. Joey pick out one and wave it in the air. "I want this one." The lady smile and said, "You can have it." "Yay!" Joey said happily. "You have a really cute son." the lady said to his dad. "Thank you." his dad said. "Now what drinks and size of fries would you like?" "Orange juice and a large soda. Large would do." "Alright. Anything else?" "Um...I'll have a gigant froster as well. With Reeses pieces and oreo toppings." "Ok. That comes to $10.50." Joey's dad hand the lady the money and we waited till our order was done.  
  
They got their order and went to grab a seat. They sat down and ate. Joey finish his quickly. "What kind of toy did you got?" "I got a dinasaur. Look." Joey said as he show his dad the green dinasour. "That's nice." "Can I have some of the ice cream now?" "Sure. Go right ahead." "Do you want any daddy?" "As soon as I'm done." "Ok." Joey said happily as he dug the spoon into the ice cream and pull some out. He put it into his mouth and pull out the spoon. "Brrr. It's cold." His dad chuckle. Of course son." "But it's good." Joey said as he dug the spoon in again. When his dad was done. Joey grab his toy and put it into his pocket. His dad pick him up and Joey grab the ice cream. "We can't forget the ice cream." Joey said cheerfully. "Of course we can't." his dad said.  
  
They lef the fast food joint and start walking down the street. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" "Hm...How bout pizza?" "How bout noodles tonight and pizza tomorrow?" "Ok. As long as I get to have some candy." "Let's go buy you some now." "Serious?" "Yes." "Ok! But dad." "Yeah." "Can you put me down please." his dad chuckle and put him down. "Thanks." Joey said as he grab his dad's hand again.  
  
By the time they got home. It was already around 6. His dad check to see if anybody call and put the bags of grocery on the table. "Ok. Go take a shower and I'll make the noodles." his dad said. "Ok." Joey said as he ran upstairs.  
  
When Joey came back down. He help his dad with whatever he can and when he couldn't. He went over and watch T.V. "The noodles are done now Joey." his dad said. "Great. I'm hungry already." Joey said as he sat next to his dad. They ate quickly and put the dishes into the sink. "What's for desert dad?" "I'll show you." his dad said with a smile on his face. "Close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you." "Ok." Joey said as he shut his eyes tight. "No peeking." his dad said as he open the fridge and pull out something. "Can I open my eyes now?" "Not yet." "Aww. Hurry."  
  
His dad put something on the table and went into the cupboard to grab candles and a lighter. He quickly put the candles on and light them all up. He dim the lights and quickly ran upstairs to get something else. When he came back down he place whatever he went to get on the counter and stood beside Joey and whisper into his ear. "You could open your eyes now." Joey open his eyes and was extremly shock but was happy. Big time.  
  
"Daddy. You did all this for me?" His daddy smile and ruffle Joey's golden blonde hair. "Thanks daddy!" Joey exclaim and wrap his arm around his dad. His dad patted him on the back and then pull away. "Now Joey. I know this year might not be so well since you're mom and sister ain't here. But it will be better soon." "It's ok dad. At least I have you here. I'll be happy." "Now why don't you blow out the candles and make a wish." Joey smile and blew out all the candles. "So what did you wish for?" his dad ask as he took out the candles. "Can't tell you otherwise the wish wouldn't come true." His dad chuckle and turn the lights back on. He cut the cake and gave Joey and him a piece. Joey quickly finish the cake and was on his second when he ask. "Dad. Where's my present?" His dad stare at him and then chuckle. "Don't worry. I got you one son. As soon as you finish your cake I'll give it to you." Joey smile and finish his cake in record time. "I'm done now. Can I have my pwesent. Pwease."  
  
His dad smile and stood up. He went over to the counter and got him his present. Joey saw that there were 3 boxes. He didn't get it. How can he have 5 when he only has 1 dad.  
  
"How come I have 5 pwesents daddy? I only have one dad right?" His dad sat down and chuckle. "Of course you only have one dad. But 1 is from Serenity and your mom. 1 is from your aunt and uncle. The other is from your grandparents. The last one is from Tristian." "When did Tristian came over?" "He came over while you were upstairs taking a bath. He to leave in a hurry because he had to go somewhere." "That Tristian. What a pal." "What are you waiting for? Open them already." his dad said as he handed him the presents. Joey smile and quickly rip open all the presents.  
  
He got a sweater and $10 dollars from his grandparents. He got a stereo and $10 dollars from his aunt and uncle. He got a scooter from Tristian. Serenity got Joey a video game and his mom got him a Cd player with a couple of Cds. His dad got him some computer Cd rom games.  
  
"These are all neat presents. But dad. I don't understand why you got me computer Cd rom games. We don't have a computer." Joey said confuse. "You're getting one. I just bought one a few days ago. It's in my room right now. We still have to move the big desk from my room to yours so we can put the computer there." "Really? That's awsome. Thanks dad." Joey exclaim and hug his dad tightly. His dad chuckle and hug him back. They pull away a few seconds later. "Let's get clean up and get to bed. Alright birthday boy?" Joey nodded and help his dad clean up. He pick up all the wrapping paper and threw them out and took his gifts upstairs while his dad wash the dishes and clear the table.  
  
It was around 9 when Joey was able to climb into bed. His dad tuck him in and kiss him goodnight. "Dad." "Yes." "Have I ever told you that you're my hero?" "No. You haven't." "Well, you are and I'm real glad that you're my dad." His dad smile at him. "Thanks. Now go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." "Alright. Night dad." "Night." ~*End Flassback*~  
  
That flashback brought tears to Joey's eyes. He and his dad got along so well back then. But what happen? What happen to it all? Joey just don't understand. He wipe away a tear and continue writing.  
  
Now all the days seem so far away. Too far away. It just seems that he completely don't care about me anymore. He just forgot about all the times we share together. I just don't get what happen? What happen to the dad I use to know? I just don't know anymore. I try hard to make it through the days. But I don't think I can stay here much longer. Living with him like this and all.  
  
I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days You spent with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
Joey close his book. He couldn't write on. He left the book on top of the desk and turn on his computer. He sign on, on Msn and waited. He found that Mai and a friend of his in America was on. He click on Mai's and his american friend's e-mail and convo boxes pop up.  
  
/Hey Max/ Joey type in a box. /Hey Mai./ He type in the other. Max reply imediatly. /Hey Joey. Wat's sup?/ /N2m, u?/ /Oh I'm great. Just having a little trouble with my girlfriend./ /Why? what happen?/ /We just had a fight that's all./ /Ah. Well, I hope you guys get back together again./ /Thanks. So, how's everything over in Domino?/ /Ok. It's just the usual around here./ /I see./ /Yeah./ /I'll brb./ /K./ Mai's convo then blink. 'She finally reply.' Joey thought as he click on her convo. /Hi hon. Wat's up?/ /N2m, how bout u Mai?/ /It's just boring here./ /Where are you right now anyways?/ /I'm in america visting my best friend./ /I see./ /How's life in Domino?/ /The usual. Me hanging around with Yug and the gang./ /I see./ /It's you're birthday tomorrow. I bet you're happy./ /Acutally, it's just the oppisite./ /Aww. Why so sad?/ /Nothing really. It's just that I'm having trouble getting along with my dad./ /I see. Well, I can't help you there./ /Don't u have parents?/ /No. I'm a orphan. I live with my aunt and uncle./ /Oh. That's different./ /Big time. Well, I g2g now. Don't worry about too much and just be happy. Lata hon./ /Lata./ Joey close Mai's convo box. /Sorry I took so long. My girlfriend just came by and all./ /Save your typing. I get it. Go be with her. I'll talk to you tomorrow./ /Thanks Joe. You're a great pal. ttyl./ /Yeah. Lata./  
  
Joey close Max's box and went to check his e-mail. 'Junk. Junk. Junk. Junk. Oh look. An e-card from 4 people. I got to see them.' Joey thought as he open them one at a time. He look at the first one. It was a picture with a girl and a guy there. The girl gave the guy a kiss on the cheek and the guy blush. Over to the left. In big, huge, bold blue letters. It says, Happy Birthday, Birthday Boy. He chuckle a bit and went down to read the message at the bottom.  
  
Hey hon! It's your birthday and you're gonna party like it's your birthday. We're gonna sip pacada like it's your birthday and we don't give a fuck cause it's your birthday. Have a great birthday Joey. I wish you a happy birthday and many more years to come! Hope ya get my gift in the mail. Hopefully on your special day.  
  
~Mai Valentine  
  
xoxoxoxoxo  
  
Joey smile at the e-mail. 'Mai. What a gal.' Joey thought as he open the next e-card. It was from Max. The e-card had a 2 guys and a guy was smacking the other guy's back. On the right in huge, red letters. It says, Celebrate your birthday with friends who cares very much about you. He went to read the message at the bottom.  
  
Yo! Hey dude! It's your birthday! You're very own special day that no one can take away from you. So don't be sad. Be glad and happy. lol I'm serious. Have a great birthday Joey and enjoy the present whenever it gets there. My girlfriend and I pick it out especially for you.  
  
Max  
  
Joey smile at the e-card. Not because of the picture. Because of the message. He then went to open the next one. It was from Serenity. The e- card had a lonely rabbit sitting on a patch of grass. Eating sadly when a whole bunch of other bunnies came along with birthday hats came over and said Happy Birthday Special One. Joey smile at this and went down to the bottom to read the message.  
  
Hey bro! You're birthday is in a few days. Sorry that we haven't got a chance to talk much. I just had been so busy. But not too busy to forget your birthday. I wish you a happy birthday and the best of luck this year when you turn 17. Have a great birthday bro and many more years to come! Hope ya like my gift. I pick it out. I'm not sure if you'll like it but I'm sure you will. Be happy on your birthday bro!  
  
Love you always,  
  
Serenity  
  
Joey smile at the message. His sister always had a way of words when it comes to him. He was happy that he have a sister like her. He open the last e-card. It was from his mom. It seems that she even had time to send him a e-card. It had garfield the cat sitting in front of a huge birthday cake. With Happy birthday written on it. He went down and read the message.  
  
Hey son. Happy 17th birthday. I know that we haven't got the chance to talk much but how are you? Give me a call whenever you can so we can have a nice talk. Whenever you're not busy that is. I just want to let you know that I didn't forget your birthday and that I love you very much. So have a happy birthday and many years to come son.  
  
Love mom  
  
Joey was glad that his mom didn't forget his birthday. He was really glad. But he just wish that his father wouldn't forget his birthday this year. He found a e-mail from Serenity a few junk mail down. He click on it and wait for it to open. The letter said:  
  
Hey bro! It's me your sister Serenity. hehe. Wat sup? Nothing too much over here. It's been boring lately. Oh except for one thing. Don't tell mom this if you have a chance to tell her. I met the real cute guy name Tyler. He's so cute. It just so happens that he likes me too. We're now going out. Isn't that great? I wish that you could meet him. I know you'll like him. He's funny and loves to duel. He reminds me a lot of you bro. Anyways, your birthday is in 1 more day. Are you excited? Oh, why am I even asking that question. Of course you are. hehe. Silly me. Anyways, did mom's and my gift came yet? Hopefully it did. I hope you like mine. Tyler help me pick it out. Well, I g2g now. Mom needs to use the computer. She wants me to tell you that she loves you very much. In fact I could say that about both of us. We love and misses you a lot bro. Call over here sometime. Take care and have a great birthday!  
  
Love Serenity  
  
Joey smile at the letter and open up the mailing page so he can e-mail back to Serenity. He started typing. When he was done. He read it over. It said:  
  
Hey sis! Wat sup? N2m over here and it has been boring lately here too. The gang and I are doing the usual stuff but still. It's getting kind of boring. We don't really have much to talk about now. Don't you worry about a thing. You're secret is safe with me. I won't tell mom or anyone else about your secret boyfriend. I'm happy for you and if Tyler mistreats you somehow. Tell me and I'll give him a piece of my mind. Somehow. You talking about him like that makes me think he's a nice guy and yeah sure. I might like him. I think you should tell mom though. Maybe a bit later when you got to know Tyler more better. Once you do. Then bring him to meet mom and the next time you visit me I could meet him myself and we could hang around and chill at Yug's place or something. Actually, I'm  
  
Joey pause for a second. Thinking should he write that he wasn't so excited about his birthday or what. 'I shouldn't worry her. So I won't write that.' He erase Actually, I'm and retype something else in it's place and he countinue typing the e-mail.  
  
Yeah, I'm pretty excited. I just can't wait. I'm sorry to say but you're gift haven't arrive yet. But I can't wait to see them. Tyler help pick it out? Now I'm really curious. I wonder what it is. I thought that mom might've help you pick it out. Sure. I'll call sometime. But I really got to watch the bills. It's pretty expensive for long distance calls you know. I love you and mom very much and I miss you guys greatly. Take care of yourself Serenity. Take care of mom too. Don't let her over work herself. Go on messenger sometime Serenity. You're like never on anymore. Get back on so you can have a long talk with your brother. Well, I g2g now. I still got homework to do. E-mail back. Better yet go on messenger and talk or even call. Well, love you.  
  
Your Big Brother,  
  
Joey  
  
Joey. Feeling please with the e-mail he written. Click send. Joey shut down the computer and went back to his homework. Another hour later. He finally finish the Math and History. His book report wasn't due till next week. So he just left it alone. He look at the time. It was now 8 O'clock. Joey took a quick shower and went downstairs to watch some T.V. while making himself and his dad some dinner. He put it on seperate plates. He put his dad's on the table as Joey carry his into the living room and sat down to watch some T.V. He turn on the sports channel and ate while he watch.  
  
Time flew by. Joey didn't even know how long he was sitting there. But when he finally relize. The front door slam shut. Causing Joey to spill his soda all over the floor. Joey look at what he done he thank god that it wasn't carpet. His dad stamp in and saw Joey and the mess on the floor.  
  
"What did you do you brat?!" his voice thunder. "I just spill my pop. I'll clean it up." "Well, you better." he said as he went to dump his things in his room.  
  
Joey went to grab the mop and starts cleaning up the mess. His dad came back down and went over to eat the dinner that Joey made for him. Joey quickly clean the mess up and put the mop and bucket back. He came back into the living room and pick up his dish and soda and brought it into the kitchen. He finish off his soda and threw it into the trash. He pick up the now empty dish left by his father and brought it over to the sink. He started washing the dishes. When he was done he headed to his room and got ready for bed.  
  
Joey woke up late the next morning. Hey. It is the weekend after all. He got out of bed and got ready for the day. He change into a t-shirt and jeans. He headed downstairs. His dad was sleeping on the couch again and the T.V. was still on. Joey sigh and went over to shut it off and went to make breakfast. Half way through breakfast. The phone rang and Joey went to pick it up.  
  
\Hello. Wheeler's resident./ Joey said. \Hey bro! Happy birthday!/ Serenity shouted into the phone. \Serenity! You call./ \Yep. I got your e-mail yesterday./ \I see./ \Our package is still not there is it?/ \No. Give it time./ \Mom wants to talk to you./ \Ok. Put her on the phone./ There was a pause as Serenity and their mom switch phone. \Joey./ \Yeah mom./ \Happy birthday son./ \Thanks mom./ \How are you doing?/ \Fine mom and you?/ \Good. I hope you like the gifts./ \I probably will mom./ \Well, I got to go to work now. Take care honey./ \Alright mom. Bye./ \Bye./ There was another pause while Serenity and their mom switch phones again. \Are you in a hurry to go anywhere bro?/ \Not really. But Yug and the others want me to go to the game shop at 6./ \Hehe. I think they have a surprise party plan for you./ \Well, maybe./ \Maybe? It's definitly a yes./ \How would you know? You haven't been talkin' to them have you?/ \What? Me? No. Um..I got to go now. I'm meeting Tyler and my friends at the mall today. See ya./ \See ya./  
  
Joey hung up the phone and left the house. He sat back at the table and finish his breakfast. He dump the dishes into the sink and wash them. His dad woke up shortly and got ready to go to work. He ate his breakfast quickly and left without a goodbye. Joey pick up the dish and wash them. He sat on the couch in the living room and watch some T.V. A half an hour later. The doorbell rang. Joey went to open the door. At the door was a mailman with a couple of big packages.  
  
"Is this the Wheeler's resident?" he ask. "Yeah." Joey reply. "I have packages for Mr. Joey Wheeler." "That's me." "Sign here." the man said as he hand him a clipboard. Joey quickly sign it. "Here you go." the man said as he hand the packages to him. "Thanks." Joey said. "I'll have to help you carry this big package in. It's real heavy." the man said as he lift up the box. "Thanks." Joey said as he lead the man inside. "Where do you want it?" the man ask. "Um..How bout upstairs in my room." Joey said. The man gave Joey a long stare. "It's this way." Joey said as he lead the man up to his room. The man put the box down and he left. Joey follow him and he shut the front door as soon as the guy left.  
  
He went back upstairs and shut the door to his room. He went to the pile of medium size boxes first. Max's present was on top. He took a good look at it. "Hm. I wonder what it is?" Joey said as he took a good look at the package.  
  
Joey open the package quickly and found a skateboard with his name and a picture of the Red Eyes Black Dragon on it. As well as some American Cds. "Neat. I'll make sure to thank Max and his girlfriend. Now let's see. Who's shall I open up next?" he said. He put Max's package aside and decided to open the one under it. The package was from his aunt and uncle. He open it up and found a Dvd/burner. "Wicked. I have always wanted to get this thing. But it cost way too much. I'm gonna call aunt Zelda and uncle Fred right now." Joey said as he pick up the phone and dial their number. He waited but soon his aunt pick up.  
  
\Hello./ she said. \Aunt Zelda. It's me. You're nephew Joey./ he said. \Oh Hi Joey. Happy birthday deary./ \Thanks aunt Zelda. How are you?/ \Good and you?/ \Doing fine./  
  
He heard his uncle ask who it was in the background and his aunt told him it was Joey. "Well, let me talk to him." he heard him say. There was a switch and his uncle was now talking. \How are you boy?/ \Good and you?/ \Couldn't be better. How's your dad?/ Joey went silent for a bit. Then he finally answer. \He's doing ok./ \You're not causing any trouble are you?/ \No uncle./ \That's good to hear. Now have you got the present we bought you?/ \Yes I have. I love it. Thank you./ He heard his uncle and aunt chuckle. \We're glad that you love it. Now we have got to go. Happy birthday and have a nice day Joey./ \Thanks. You too. Both you and aunt Zelda./ \Alright. Goodbye./ \Bye./  
  
Joey hung up. Feeling real happy. He put it aside and wonder where Mai's package was. "It's probably not gonna come till tomorrow or something." he thought out loud. He then look at the biggest package of all. 'This must be Serenity and mom's present.' He look at the package and boy was he right. "Wow. I wonder what can it be. It's just so big." he said out loud. He open the package and look inside. He gasp in shock. "Oh my god. It's a T.V." he said gasping.  
  
He look around the room. Don't know where to put it. He saw a mini table with cupboards below it. He went over and clear whatever's on top of it. He went back and took the T.V. slowly and carry it over. He put it down gently and plug it in. He turn on the T.V. and watch the sports channel.  
  
"Wow. Great colour too." Joey said. He shut off the T.V. and went back to the box. He saw inside that there was a little box at the bottom attach with a letter. Joey took out the box and open the letter first. It says:  
  
Dear Joey:  
  
I know this is your 17th birthday and that you probably have your license by now. Well, at least I hope you do. I'm not doubting you. Anyways, enclose in this box is a vast sum of money. I thought that you might be working extremly hard to earn money to buy a car. So I thought that I might help you out. Well, not really helping you out. But giving to you. With the money you should be able to buy a brand new car. But not one with those fancy names like Ferrari or Posh. But at least you have a car right? Well, hope you enjoy your birthday present son and Happy beloved birthday.  
  
Love mom  
  
Joey couldn't believe it. He put the letter down and open the box. His mom was right. In the box were bundles and bundles of money. Joey had tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much mom. Thank you." Joey said in a whisper. Yes. He went to take his driver's test last year and he past. His dad didn't give him any money to buy a new card so Joey had to work all summer to try to get the money. He wasn't even close to a thousand or even 500. He was loosing hope. But now with the help of his mom. He could buy a car. A car of his own. He wipe away the tears, pick up the box and put it with the money he earn that summer for a new car. Joey took one good look at his room. He thought that he should rearrange his room. He took all afternoon moving funriture around. He finally move the things into the spot he wants them in. He wipe away the sweat on his forehead. He open the window to let some fresh air in. He plop down on his bed and rest. He pick up the remote to his brand new T.V. and he turn it on. He skim through channels till he found a channel that he wanted to watch. Time flew by without Joey knowing it. When he finally had enough of watching T.V. He sit up and stretch. He look at the clock and his eyes grew huge. It was already 6 O'clock.  
  
"Oh shit! I better get ready and quick!" Joey said as he scramble out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He came out and change into a t-shirt and jeans. He grab his keys, cellphone and dueling deck. He ran downstairs. Being very careful no to fall down the stairs. He grab his jacket from the closet and ran out the door. Locking it behind him. He ran all the way to Yugi's place.  
  
~Yugi's place~ "I wonder where Joey is?" Yugi said. "He should be here by now." "Do you think something happen and he couldn't make it?" Tea ask worry. "Then he would've call." Tristian said. "Well, let's just wait for a few minutes more." someone else said.  
  
When Joey finally reach the front of the shope. He was out of breath. He saw the close sign but reach for the handle anyways. The door open with the chimes making noise and he walk in. He close and lock the door behind him.  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
"That must be Joey. Quick! Hide guys!" Tea said. They scurry around to find a place to hide. Tristian turn all the lights off and just basically stood there. But was still hidden from the shadows.  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
Yugi's grandpa came out from the back and greeted Joey. "Hello Joey." he said. "Hi gramps." Joey said. "Yugi and the others are upstairs waiting for you." he said. "Thanks gramps." Joey said as he walk up to the living part of the house.  
  
Once he got up there. He saw that the whole place was dark and desserted. "Um..Yug. Are you there? Guys?" Joey said as he took a step forward.  
  
The lights then were turn on all of a sudden and everyone jump out of their hiding places.  
  
"Surprise! Happy birthday Joey!" they all said at once. "Thanks guys." Joey said as he look around the room. He saw Mai which surprise him. "Mai? What are you doing here?" Joey ask. "Why? You don't want me to be here?" Mai said. "No. It's not that." Joey said afraid of being slap. "It's ok Joseph. I'm not gonna slap you today and besides. I wasn't planning on slapping you." Mai said as she pat Joey on the back. "Phew. For a minute there I thought you were. But I thought you were in America." Joey ask. "I was. But I came back a few days ago." Mai said. "Oooh. I get it now. That day when we were chattin' you were back home and not in America anymore. Am I right?" Joey ask. "Yeah. You are." Mai said. "Guys." Tristian said. Everyone turn around saw Tristian carrying the cake out. "Can you move out of the way?" They all move out of the way and let Tristian put down the cake on the coffee table. Joey look at the cake. It was chocolate. His favourite.  
  
They all sang happy birthday and Joey blew out the candles. Everyone had a slice of cake. But Joey had seconds. This was how it was for the last 6 year. He would spend it with his friends instead of by himself. "Time to open presents!" Yami said. Everyone took out their presents and hand it to Joey. Joey look at all the packages. He didn't know who's to open first. He finally took Tristian's and started tearing the wraper.  
  
Inside the package was the 50 Cent and Good Charlotte cd. "Thanks dude." Joey said. "I kenw you like the bands and since you're not spending any money since you want to save up to buy a car. I bought them for you." Tristian said. Joey smile at his childhood friend. "Here. Open mine's next." Tea said as she gave her package to Joey. He open the small package and found a couple of booster packs as well as The Eminem Show cd. "Thanks Tea." Joey said as he gave her a hug. She hug him back and they pull away. "Here Joey." Mai said as she hand him her gift. "Now I know why I didn't got my package this morning." he said as he accepted Mai's gift. "You got your birthday gift from Serenity and your mom?" Tea ask. "Yeah." he reply. "What was it?" Tristian ask. "I'll tell you guys later. Right now I have to open Mai's present and then Yug and Yami's." Joey said as he open the package.  
  
Inside were 2 tickets and a poster. Joey look at the tickets. Both of them were concert tickets. One was for 50 Cents concert and the other was for Good Charlotte's. Joey gasp. "Mai. These are..." Joey couldn't finish the sentence. "Yes. I know. They're front row tickets." Mai said. "But those must be nearly impossible to get now." Yugi said. "I bought them a few weeks ago." Mai said. "I don't want to go alone." Joey said looking at the tickets. "You won't have too. Cause we're coming with you." Mai said. "How?" Tea ask. "I bought us all tickets so we could go with Joey." Mai said as she went into her purse and pull out 7 tickets. '"But there are 7 tickets and only 5 of us." Tristian pointed out. "I know that as well Tristian. I was thinking that we could invite Serenity and one of her friends." Mai said. "Oh really? That's great Mai." Joey exclaim as h hug her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Mai stare at Joey but didn't say anything. Joey didn't even notice. "And I already know who she's gonna take." he said proudly. "Who?" they all ask. "I can't tell you. I promise her I wouldn't say anything about the person." he said. "Well, if it's a promise then we can't force you." Yami said. They all nodded in agreement. "Ok. Now. Last but not least. Yug and Yami's present." Joey said. Yami hand the present to Joey and he open the package.  
  
Inside were 2 new booster packs, the Final Fantasy video game and Sum 41's 2nd Cd.  
  
"Yo! These booster packs aren't even out yet." Joey exclaim. "We know. Grandpa just got the shipment yesterday and we decided to let you be the first to have them." Yugi said. "They don't come out till a few more weeks." Yami added. "Wicked. Thanks guy." Joey said as he stare in aw at the booster packs. "Yo! Earth to Joey." Tristian said as he wave his hand in front of Joey's face. "Yeah?" Joey ask. "Um..Duke and Mokuba drop by." Yugi said. "And they wanted me to give you their gifts they couldn't come." "It's cool. I'll thank them some other day." Joey said as he took the gifts from Yugi.  
  
He open Duke's package first and found that Duke has given a game that he has never seen before. "What do you think this is?" Joey ask. "No clue." Tristian said. "Doesn't it say on the box?" Yami ask. Joey look at the box. Dungeon Dice monster 2. "It's the second version of Dungeon Dice Monsters." he said. "Well, there you go. I'm sure it's not too different from the first." Yami said. "Yeah. I guess." Joey said. He then open Mokuba's package and found the new nitendo system. "Wow. I don't think I have ever seen this system yet." Joey said. There was also some games for the system and a letter was attach. Joey pick the letter up. It says:  
  
Hey Joey! I heard it was your birthday. So I ask Seto, well, kind of force him to get you this and a couple of games. I don't know if you'll like it or not, but hopefully you do. I know you're gonna have fun playing with the system. Oh and drop by the place sometime. Just call or something. Well, Happy birthday!  
  
Mokuba Kaiba and  
  
Seto Kaiba  
  
P.S. It's true. Seto did bought you the gift but I suggested it. So I made him sign it when he was signing other contracts for the company. hehe But don't ever tell him. Happy b-day!  
  
"Um...That was nice of Mokuba." Yugi said. "Yeah. I know." Joey said. "Now, tell us what your mom and sister got you." Tea said. Joey pause and said for a few seconds before saying. "Well, Serenity. I think with the help of my mom or something. Bought me a T.V." Joey said. "A T.V.? That's awsome." Yami said. "Yeah I know." Joey exclaim. "What did your mom gave you?" Mai ask. "Well, she gave me money. Bundles and bundles of money. She told me to use the money and buy a car." Joey said. "A car?!" they all exclaim. "Dude. That is so cool." Tristian said. "You have a great mom." Tea said. "I know. I'm so lucky that she's my mom." Joey said. "Well guys. Let's just do whatever we want and just chill." Yugi said. "Alright. Party!" they all exclaim.  
  
They duel, talk about thing and even play some games. It was around 10 when Joey got home. He carry all his presents home. He look for the keys in his pocket and pull them out. He open the door quietly and walk inside. He shut the door behind him and headed upstairs.  
  
He shut the door behind him and open his journal. He had to write the entry in before he go downstairs.  
  
Entry 80, 03/25/98  
  
I'm so happy today. Mom gave me money to buy myself a new car and I got a T.V. from Serenity. With the help of either mom or Tyler. I got a Dvd/burner from Aunt Zelda and Uncle Fred. Man, they're great. I just finish having my surprise party over at Yug's place. Mai was even there. SHe came back from America and came to celebrate my birthday. Man, what a gal. I swear. I want that girl even more desperate now. Funny. Anyways, I'm gonna instal the burner tomorrow and probably going to buy my brand new car. Won't that be neat? I don't even know which one I'm gonna buy yet and what colour. I'm thinking way too over my head. I got great presents from my friends. I got new booster packs, games, systems and cds. I even got front row seats for 50 Cent and Good Charlotte's concert. Isn't that great? And even Serenity could come and she can bring Tyler along. This must be the best birthday yet. It would be even better if Serenity and mom came back and we're like a family again. It would be good enough for my dad and I to get along again instead of him commanding me to do things like I'm his obident dog. Now that reminds of when I had that wierd dream of Kaib actually being my master. Man that was freaky.  
  
Since we're kind of talking about my dad now. Let's talk about him. I don't think I can stand anymore fights that we're gonna have. I really just want us to be together again. Just like the old days. If we can't then my life would probably never be alright again. I don't want to loose it all. I want it to last forever. But if he wants me to be perfect in his own way. Then I'll just have to say sorry. I just can't be perfect. If it's too late and we can't go back. Then I don't know what's going to happen.  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothing's alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Joey shut his journal and left it on the table with the pen sticking out to mark the page that he just wrote. He came back downstairs shortly and went into the kitchen to be only met by his anger dad.  
  
"Uh...Hi dad." Joey said nervous. "Where have you been?!" he shouted. "N..nowhere." "Liar! Tell me you insnificent brat!" he shouted as he strike Joey across the face. Joey stood back up and wipe the blood from his lip. "I went to Yugi's palce alright!" "No. It's not alright. What the hell were you doing there?!" Joey went silent. His dad went over and grab him by the shirt. "Tell me now!" Joey remain silent. "I SAID TELL ME NOW!" his dad said as he threw Joey across the room. Joey stood up slowly as he dad walk near him. "I'm giving you one last chance to tell me what the fuck you were doing there. SO TELL ME NOW!" his dad shouted.  
  
Joey look his dad in the eye. He can't take it anymore. He has to get away and say what he had been meaning to say to his dad for awhile now.  
  
"FINE! I'LL FUCKING TELL YOU WHAT THE FUCK I WAS DOING THERE! I WAS THERE BECAUSE YUGI AND MY FRIENDS THREW ME A SURPRISE PARTY! THEY REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY WHEN YOU WOULDN'T EVEN REMEMBER IT THE LAST 6 YEARS!" Joey yell, with tears in his eyes. There he said it. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Joey yell. His dad didn't said a thing. "It was your birthday today?" his dad ask him. "Yeah. It was and just like the last 6 years! You forgot! You forgot! I can't take it anymore." Joey yell as he ran to the front door. His dad ran after him. "Joey! Stop!" his dad yell. "Nothing's gonna change the things that you said! Nothing's gonna make this right again dad! You always turn your back on me! I can't believe it's so hard just to even talk to you! You know why? Cause you just don't understand! Well, I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect son that you want! But I can only be who I am. So now. It's just too late and we can't go back now. ALL THANKS TO YOU!" Joey yell before opening the door wide open and running out.  
  
His dad stood there. Not bothering to stop him from running off. He stood there like an idiot. Letting what Joey just said sink in.  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said Nothing's gonna make this right again Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard Just to talk to you But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
He didn't know how long he was standing there. He look up and saw the door still wide open. "What have I done? What have I become over the years?" he said to himself. He couldn't answer the questions. He just didn't understand himself. He walk into the living room and plop down on the couch.  
  
~Wherever Joey is~  
  
Joey kept running on. He didn't know where he was running or where he's running to. All he knows is that he got to get away from the fight. From the house and especially from his dad. He didn't know what hit him till it was too late. There was a screech of tires and then Joey's world went black and everything went deadly silent.  
  
~Back in the Wheeler's Resident~  
  
Joey's dad somehow wander up to Joey's room. He hasn't been in there for a long time now. He look around. Everything was change. 'I guess he rearrange the room.' he thought. He saw some new things in the room. Like the T.V., posters, photos and there's a whole bunch of stuff on the floor. He went over to the desk and saw a book there. He pick it up and open it to the last entry Joey made in it. He read it and the last paragraph strike him deeply. He put the book back down on the table. He wipe the tears away from his eyes.  
  
"I have to find Joey and make it all up to him. I just have to." his dad said as he walk out of the room. He grab his car keys and his jacket. He got into the car and turn on the engine. "He might be at his friend Yugi's house or maybe even Tristian's. I'm just gonna check at Yugi's first."  
  
He arrive at Yugi's place shortly and knock on the door. Grandpa came down and open the door. "Sorry sir. We're close." he said. "I'm sorry to disturb you this late but I'm looking for your grandson. Yugi." Joey's dad said quickly. "Alright. Come in." he said as he went to get Yugi. Yugi came down and look at the man. "Um...Who are you sir?" Yugi ask. "I'm Joey's dad." "Oh. Yeah." "Joey has ran away from home. Me and him had a fight and I was wondering if he's here." "No he isn't Mr.Wheeler." Yugi said. Sounding real concern. They heard the phone rang and Yugi's grandpa went to pick it up. His grandpa came out quickly. "Yugi! Joey's in the hospital!" his grandpa said. "What? Why?" Yugi ask. "Don't know. I all I know is that he's at the hospital." his grandpa said. Yugi faces Mr.Wheeler. "Mr.Wheeler. Can you take me to the hospital." "Yes. Get dress and we'll go." Yugi quickly ran upstairs and change. He ran back down and left with Mr.Wheeler.  
  
~At the hospital~  
  
They ran up to the information desk. "Excuse me can you tell me where Joseph Wheeler is?" Mr.Wheeler ask. The nurse type in some the name in the computer. "Yeah. He's in room 405." "Thank you." Yugi said and they ran to the elevator. They went to the 4th floor and soon found Joey's room. They open the door and there was a doctor there.  
  
"Doctor." Mr.Wheeler said. "How is my son?" "Well, he's in a coma right now as well." the doctor said. "What happen doctor?" Yugi ask. Worry for his friend. "He got hit by a truck." the doctor said simply.  
  
A nurse came into the room. "Doctor. They need you in room 506." the nurse said quickly. "Excuse me." the doctor said as he left with his nurse. Mr.Wheeler walk over to Joey's form. He pull seat and sat down right beside the bed. He took one good look at Joey. Yugi decided to leave the room and call the others at that moment.  
  
~At the payphone~  
  
\Hello. Gardner resident./ Tea said. \Tea. It's me Yugi./ \Yugi? Why are you calling this late?/ \It's important./ \It better be./ \Joey's in the hospital./ \Oh my god. What happen?/ \He got hit by a car./ \Oh my./ \I'll call the others and either Mai or Tristian will come pick you up./ \Ok Yugi. Bye./ Yugi hung up and call Tristian and Mai. He told them what happen and they too were in shock. They said they come over as quick as they can.  
  
~Back in Joey's room~  
  
Mr.Wheeler push some of Joey's hair out of his face. "Son. I'm sorry. I never meant for this happen. I'm sorry for all the things I did and all the fights we have. If only you could hear how sorry I am right now." he said as he burry his face in the sheets.  
  
~At the entrance of the hospital~  
  
"Yugi!" they all cried. "Over here guys!" Yugi yell back. They ran over to him. "We came over as fast as we could." Mai said. "How is he?" Tea ask. "He's in a coma right now." Yugi said sadly. "How did it all happen?" Tristian ask. "I don't know." Yugi said quietly. There silence amoung the group of friends. "Well, let's go see how Joey's doing." Mai said. Yugi nodded and lead them to the elevator.  
  
~Joey's room~  
  
There was silence in the room now. No sound could be heard but Joey's raspy breathing and the heart beat monitor. All of a sudden the monitor went dead. Joey's dad snap his head up and stare at the machine. He franticly press the red button. Nurses and doctor pour into the room and push his dad out. His dad stood outside. Not knowing what to do. "Oh god. Please. If you could hear my prayer. Please let my son live. I'll make his life right again. Please. Just give me one more chance to make it up to him. Please." he pleaded.  
  
Yugi and the gang arrive at the floor and ran over to Joey's dad. "Mr.Wheeler. What happen?" Yugi ask as he ran over. "Joey's heart beat just died." he said with tears in his eyes. They all gasp in shock. "Please don't let this be happening." Tea said. "Don't worry Tea. Joey's a fighter. He won't give up his life without a fight." Tristian said as he try to comfort Tea.  
  
They waited and waited. The doctors and nurses came out and went their seperate ways. Mr.Wheeler walk over to the doctor. "What happen? How's my son?" he ask quickly. "Your son is just fine now and he's out of the coma." the doctor said. Mr.Wheeler let out a sigh of relief and thank the heavens for answering his prayer. The gang gave a sigh of relief too and was glad that their friend didn't die. "See. I told you guys. Joey's a fighter. He wouldn't give up his life without a fight." Tristian said. "I guess you were right Tristian." Tea said as she wipe away a tear. Mr.Wheeler didn't pay any attention to and just walk inside the room and sat on the chair that's beside the bed.  
  
"Should we go in too?" Mai ask. "Let's go. We already know that Joey's ok now and his dad probably wants to talk to him privatly." Yugi said. "We'll come and visit him tomorrow. Hopefully he could be release tomorrow or something." Tristian said. They all nodded. "Um..Who drove?" Yugi ask. "I did. Why? Do you need a ride home?" Mai ask. "Yeah." Yugi reply shyly. "No problem then." Mai said. "Um..I'm going to tell Mr.Wheeler that we're leaving now." Yugi said. They all nodded. "We'll wait for you outside." Tristian said. Yugi nodded and went over to where Mr.Wheeler was sitting. "Um..Mr.Wheeler. Me and my friends are gonna go now." "Alright. Thanks Yugi. I'll make sure to tell Joey that you and your friends drop by." "Thanks. Bye." he said as he left the room.  
  
Hours past by and Joey hasn't woken up yet. It was in wee hours in the morning when he finally woke up. His dad watch as Joey eyes flutter open. He groan and open his eyes fully. He saw his dad's face. "Where am I?" he ask. "You're in the hospital son. Don't worry. You're ok now." his dad said in a kind voice. "What happen? How did I get here?" he ask as he sat up. "You were somehow hit by a truck." "Really?" "Yeah." "So what are YOU doing here?" "I came to see you son." "What for? You don't care about me." "I do. I truly do son." "Pfft. Yeah right." "I'm sorry son. I'm really sorry. All the fights we had and all the things I said. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'll make it up to you. We can start over and get back to the way we use to be." Joey thought about this for a moment. He look into his dad's eyes and could see that he was truly sincere. Joey wrap his arms around his dad. "I'm glad that you're back to your old self dad." His dad smile. "I'm glad too son. I'm glad too."  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing last forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Well, that was the end of the fic. Whatcha all think? Review and tell me. 


End file.
